


Spotkanie

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Gifts and Requests [8]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A little Polish, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: After a tense mission, Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak comes home to you to relax. And fuck.
Relationships: Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Reader
Series: Gifts and Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822471
Kudos: 11





	Spotkanie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in October 2019 as part of [this collection.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715794?view_full_work=true)
> 
> Many thanks to [Airie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/Airie) for translating the Polish. Give her stories a read!

The door swings closed with a _crash_ , and a loud sigh echoes through the hallway to meet your ears. You can’t help but chuckle as the source comes into view.”

“How did it go?” You turn from your book to look up at your wife as she comes crashing down onto you, a tangle of tired limbs and weary groans. Elżbieta shakes her head, nuzzling her freckled cheeks into your shoulder as her weight forces you to lie back on your couch.

“Don’t wanna talk, babe. Wanna fuck. C’mere.” She insists, exhausted but eager. You grin, lifting her chin to look into her stormy, gray eyes. Her face is lined with the effort of whatever mission she’d just been discharged from, but the weariness in her gaze is only matched by her anticipation. And she’s still the most darned adorable woman you’ll ever see.

“As you wish, dear.” You smile and forestall any further conversation by leaning down to kiss her, humming as her lips come to rest against yours in a drowsy, languid, drawn-out kiss. The contact is unhurried, but seems to spark a bit of fire in Ela, enough that when your mouths drift apart, her look is fixed with a hunger that you’re happy to know quite well.

What happens next is a familiar pattern of dragging teeth, scratching fingernails and frustrated huffs as you and your wife undress each other, popping buttons and struggling with zippers to peel off layer after layer. Ela was in her civvies when she walked through the door, but to your overeager fingers her clothing seems to be one layer too many between you and her soft skin. Her own hands work at your shirt and pants, pulling and grabbing and moving material until your top’s unbuttoned down the middle and she’s running her fingernails along the lines of your chest, and it isn’t much longer before you’re enjoying the sensation of gripping her bare shoulder, watching her skin flush from long-overdue arousal.

She bites her lip and squeezes your cheek, looking down at the growing bulge in your trousers. The sight isn’t helping you control your arousal, so you don’t bother, letting her feel the burgeoning stiffness against her thigh.

“ _Pragnę cię, skarbie..._ ” Ela murmurs, hissing through her teeth as she brings one hand down to stroke your concealed package. Without waiting for a response, her hand slips between the waistband and your bare skin, and you can feel her thumb and forefinger wrap around your half-hard cock, sandwiched between the restrictive clothing and your pelvis. You consider responding, saying something to egg her on, but before you can she’s pulling your pants down and squeezing your dick, forcing you to curl your toes into the couch cushions and dig your fingers into her shoulder while she manhandles you. It’s not painful, but there’s an urgency to her grip that lets you know exactly how quickly Ela wants to move things along.

When she sees your intake of air, she giggles and begins to turn, forcing you to release her so she can position her round, full ass directly above your face, her green-dyed bush tickling your chin while she settles her slit above your lips. You were perfectly willing to eat out your wife, of course, but you hadn’t expected her to want to reciprocate so soon after exerting herself. 

“And here I was, trying to pamper you.” You tease, sinking your fingers into her ripe, muscled buttcheeks to steady yourself for what was to come. 

“Who says you’re not?” Ela’s breath is hot and heavy on your cockhead, and you can imagine her lips hovering a hair’s breadth away from the tip, eagerly awaiting the perfect moment to take it into her mouth. “Now be a good husband and get to work.”

“No need to tell me twice.” You flick your tongue out to run it along the right side of her slit, teasing the outside of her cunt lips with delicate little jabs of your tongue rather rather than delving inside with gusto. Her thighs twitch against your shoulder, but Ela doesn’t protest, directing the energy instead to her own tongue’s lapping at the thick head of your cock.

You try to ignore the way she’s rolling her muscle in circles along the cap of your shaft, how it’s applying little bits of pressure and slick wetness to that oh-so-sensitive spot. Focusing on it would distract you from prodding at her clit, feeling her leak arousal onto your cheeks and nose as you kept up your work.

“ _Tak.. tak dobrze, skarbie..._ ” Ela whispered onto your dick, each word sending a fresh whistle of hot air onto your spitshined shaft, “ _bardzo dobrze..._ ”

If your mouth wasn’t buried in between her legs, you’d have been happy to express how satisfying complying with her wishes was, but your extended tongue and open mouth didn’t give you the space to form words. So instead, you answered with your actions, shifting your tongue from her clit to press against the hood of her slit, and then slipping further inward to truly penetrate her. She let out a satisfying little gasp at the intrusion and rewards you by curving her lips into an “o” and swallowing down the top of your dick. 

Immediately, Ela starts applying suction, a cheek-hollowing vacuum as she slurps and takes more of your thick, heavy length into her mouth, surrounding you in slick heat and a whirlwind of pressure that’s enveloping more and more of your cock the farther down she goes. You tighten your grip on her ass to try to remain focused, translating the strain of staying still as she works you into a redoubled effort to stick and swirl your tongue inside her pussy, rubbing and grinding against her inner walls and bumping your chin into her clit in an effort to break her focus.

You can’t see her face, but you like to imagine her freckles features blushing a deep red as she tries to avoid breaking away from your dick and how her eyes flash with glee as she realizes the solution is to play your own game. This leads, of course, to her latching her lips down onto the meat in her mouth and sucking even harder, heralding a new round of tension, pleasure and satisfying squelching sounds. At the rate things are going, you’re going to lose control before she does, but you have one more trick up your sleeve...or, rather, at your fingertips.

With your tongue alternating between wriggling inside her and pressing down in slow, powerful pushes, you shift the hand you have on her right buttock towards the center of her rear, guiding your thumb towards the puckered star of her asshole. Her suckling of your cock falters for a half-second as she realizes what you’re about to do, but it’s too late to stop it as you dip your thumb between her buttcheeks and bury it in her back hole, twitching and tensing the digit in time with the motions of your tongue in her tight, wet snatch. 

Ela had always had a small, secret little kink for buttstuff. If you needed to exploit that to pull ahead, or even to break even, you were perfectly willing to do so. She didn’t seem to mind, what with how she hissed and moaned around your dick, the vibrations of her mouth and throat reverberating through to the root of your shaft and leaving your balls aching with release as her cunt tightened against your face.

The second wind she’d found in your new stimulation was too much for you to manage. The thought of her brow furrowed adorably in concentration and suppressed pleasure combined with the very real sensation of her humming and gulping on your oversensitive shaft was going to be enough to bring forth the bounty of your balls, the cream that Ela had taken down her throat many, many times before. You weren’t worried about her ability to swallow and your mouth was otherwise occupied, so you didn’t warn her when the dam broke and your cockhead started spewing, flooding her tongue with your warm, salty spunk, enough of a surge to fill her cheeks and fire back into her throat. Her hands stroked the base of your cock and kneaded your nuts as you erupted, still humming that cute little tune that signalled her own impending release.

You could feel it before you could taste it, the renewed clamping and undulation of her puffy red pussy lips on your tongue and lips arriving a split-second before a wave of feminine cum came rushing onto you, leaving you in the position to lap it up as it came lest the gushing overwhelm you. You didn’t hesitate to eat up Ela’s climax, greedily drinking down the sweet, juicy nectar of your wife’s peak. You’d done it many times before, and would do it many more times in the future.

When she finally separated her mouth from your dick, she rested her neck against your length and swallowed, letting you feel the pumping of her throat as it gulped down the seed you’d given her. 

“That was a dirty trick.” Ela couldn’t suppress her giggle as she lifted her hips and cunt away from your face and planted a kiss on your cockhead, your length still hard and doubly sensitive from your recent release. 

“You know you love it.”

“ _Draniu!_ ”

“Only for you.”

“ _Oczywiście._ I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

The fact that you were going to continue was never in question, and neither was what you were going to do next. Ela knew what you liked, and she was happy to do it. That was at least part of the reason why she had married you, after all. Marriage couldn’t survive on sex alone, but yours sometimes felt like it needed little else to keep you together. Thankfully, you got along just fine in that regard, as her practiced shifting of her body made clear. Ela moved back to where she was before, draped across you face-to-face, her legs on either side of yours and her hands on your cheeks. Cum and drool dripped own her chin and dotted her face, but you didn’t hesitate when she leaned forward to kiss you, and tried not to smile too broadly into her mouth when she shuffled her legs to position her dripping slit, so recently pleasured by your tongue and lips, right above your still-hard cock.

Good lord, you loved this woman.

“I suppose my _niegrzeczny chłopiec_ wants his favorite treat. Good thing it’s mine, too, or else you’d be getting nothing at all!” Ela teased when you broke away, lifting her hips to give you space to hold your cock in place so she could move to love herself on it, the thick, saliva-lubricated head of your shaft pressing against her folds. It took all of your self-control to not buck and force yourself into her, but you managed knowing how well patience would be rewarded.

“Just a little more, and…” Ela cooed, keeping herself suspended with just the very tip of the cap of your cock inside of her, offering the faintest crumb of a sample of the tight, wet delight that awaited it. “...or perhaps not. Maybe I’m too tired, darling. Another day?”

“ _Please_.” You try not to sound too desperate. She wouldn’t leave you hanging, not like this, but playing along can be equal parts enthralling and agonizing. 

“Please...what? ‘Please stop, Ela’? ‘Please fuck me into the couch, Ela’? Speak up, dear!” There’s a special kind of malice in her eyes, the kind found in a woman who’s used to having you wrapped around her finger and enjoys lording every such opportunity over you whenever possible. You’d think of it as manipulative if you didn’t love it so much.

“Just _please_ , Ela. Please, no more games, not right now. I’ve missed you so much. I can’t wait any longer.” 

Her spark of sadism fades and you can see the sensitivity and exuberance that you fell in love with again. A reminder that this is all part of the play, that no true harm is intended, and that she’s not going to be cruel no matter how much she toys around. 

“Of course, dear. I feel the same way.” She punctuates her acknowledgement by slowly lowering herself onto your dick, enveloping you in the all-consuming heat that you’d been longing for, and you know that the wait has been worth it. Ela doesn’t need to moan and quiver her lip as you spread her wide around your cock and the girth of your shaft stretches her cunt taut, but the fact that she does solely for your benefit isn’t something you’re likely to forget anytime soon. 

“Mmm, such a _big_ _kutas_ , and all for me...you know, I was thinking about you while I was gone.” Ela’s voice takes on a singsong quality, a rising flow that you know is a hallmark of her teasing. “Yes, of how it’d feel to have you squirming beneath me, buried in my pussy, begging and whining to cum...and yet, I didn’t get the chance to release my own tension. But you could tell that already, couldn’t you? By how quickly I jumped on you, by how _eager_ I was to suck your perfect cock?”

Her freckled tits are swinging up and down now as she starts to bounce, her slick snatch coming down on your dick before rising again, leaving a trail of shimmering fluid on your shaft. When you’re bottomed out in her, her clit’s left to bump against your pubic hair, sending a wave of pleasure up from the button between her legs that leaves her clenching her thighs against your sides. The assault on her nerves doesn’t keep her from taunting you, though.

“Mmm...darling, I can feel you, hard and tense and just about ready to blow. Has it been so long that you’re nearly cumming already? It’d be disappointed if I wasn’t so eager to pop myself.” Her fingers waver and tremble as they dig into your cheeks, a marker that her little outbursts aren’t part of the play and that she’s actually losing control atop your length. You try not to feel _too_ proud at how you’re able to get her to collapse so suddenly, even after so long. 

“You’re lucky that I’m so _desperate_ for your dick that I’ll take anything you have to give, dear. So what are you waiting for? _Wypełnij mnie, skarbie._ I promise I won’t get mad. Far from it...”

Ela leans forward to drag her lips along your forehead, gripping your face in a clumsy attempt to kiss you. She fails, but the passion’s still there in her rolling hips, swaying tits, clenching thighs and flicking tongue...to say nothing of how her cunt’s quivering and spasming along your length, drawing out the pressure building in your ballsack.

She’s ordered you, and you daren’t disobey. You’re not a soldier, but you’re damned sure that you’d do whatever she tells you, and if she wants you to cum, you’re going to cum.

Your cream shoots up from your dick as she keeps moving atop it, the heat and pressure boiling up like a kettle around your cock as her lip-licking trails off into an open-mouthed shriek of release.

“ _Kuuurwa~!”_

Her body undulates with each pulse of cream you’re spraying into her, the gooey rush of your release leaving her insides hosed down with the gift of your spunk, a fresh coat of white paint for her pussy walls. The shock of your eruption appears to have brought her over the edge, whining and screaming in orgasm as the same fluids that had just splattered your tongue now coat your dick and leak onto your pelvis, mixing with the cum that’s oozing out from her snatch.

Ela’s hold on your face loosens, and she finds the room to properly, deeply kiss you. Her lips are sweet and sweaty, and you’re left panting against her chin by the time she pulls away.

“ _Dobry chłopiec... dobry chłopiec. Byłeś tak bardzo, bardzo dobry. Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam..._ ” She croons, stroking your hair as she slips off your dick, draping herself across your body. You respond by tickling the back of her neck, feeling her giggle into your skin as the exhaustion finally catches up to you both. There’ll be chances to make up for lost time later but now, more than anything, you just want to sleep, to dream while enfolded in Ela’s arms, and when her chortling trails off into deep, steady breathing, you know that she’s been longing for the same thing.


End file.
